


voulez-vous coucher avec moi?

by notmyyacht



Category: Aladdin (2019), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Adam is a brat, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Prostitution, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: Adam's looking for some company tonight. That waiter with the hard eyes and beautiful hands will do.





	voulez-vous coucher avec moi?

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a little weird... but I've wanted to write for this crossover ship for a while. I'm also working on a more in-universe fic for them, but here's a smutty lil AU to give y'all an idea of what I'm going for with them. 
> 
> This was actually prompted by the wonderful hello-mintblooms on tumblr with the prompt "prostitute/client au" with a ship of my choice. Hope you get a kick out of this pairing, Mint! I had a lot of fun writing for them =D

Adam could have anyone he wanted. This wasn’t just hubris, it was a fact. Handsome and rich and friends with the most attractive, rich people you could meet. Friends with friends who could find you even more beautiful people. Anyone. 

And yet, Adam wanted to _ buy _ tonight. He never analyzed why he did this. Perhaps it was some way of flaunting money to a stranger in the dark. The thrill of _ because he can. _That certainly was the motivation for half the things Adam did. 

Maybe for the thought of how much it would piss off his father if he knew. Blowing Papa’s money on parties, booze, and drugs was one thing. Spending it on sex was another. His own father had handled his own alcoholism scandal back in his day and while Adam doubted it was a pleasant experience, it was something his father knew how to handle. Should the rich son of a political figure be found in the arms of a hooker, well, that would be _ quite _ the scandal. 

Not that Adam wanted to get caught, but the concept of coming close to tarnishing the family name was amusing. 

This wasn’t the first time and he doubted it would be the last. 

Adam probably shouldn’t be seen here. Not that anyone around here had loose lips. Plenty of big shots walked through the doors of establishments such as this. Hardly any of them ever got in trouble. It was bad for business when tattletales whispered to news outlets and tabloids. Just last month a married politician was caught with his hands up some girl’s skirt at a club two blocks away. After that tabloid dropped, the big spenders stopped going to that club. 

This one, though, The Magic Lamp… it was booming. 

Adam nursed his drink as he watched the strippers dance. Once in a while he would glance about the place, looking for a pair of eyes that would stick with him. His glass empty, he motioned at the barkeep to have another brought to him. The barkeeper nodded and Adam turned his gaze back to the woman contorting around the pole. 

This was boring.

Out of the corner of his eye, a pair of beautiful hands swapped out the empty glass on his table with a fresh drink. Adam followed those hands up their perfectly sculpted wrists, to the body they belonged to. 

_ I want him _, he thought. 

The waiter didn’t seem to pay him any mind. Just as the waiter made to leave, Adam snatched one of his exposed wrists, holding him there in a firm grip.

“How much?” 

The waiter’s eyes narrowed slightly. 

“You can’t pay,” he replied. 

“You’re wearing tight leather pants and a red piece of cloth you can barely call a shirt. Everyone here is for sale, so _ how much? _” Adam sneered, trying to keep his temper even. He might be able to get anyone he wanted, but the whores from this part of town, in these sorts of clubs had an odd sense of pride. If he pissed off this waiter the wrong way, he could get kicked out.

The waiter’s dark eyes scanned Adam’s half-drunken form. His gaze lingered on Adam’s watch before flickering to the custom shoes. 

_ Good. See how rich I am. _

“Alright, follow me.”

The back rooms were small, but accommodating, with a decently sized bed, dim mood lighting, and a bowl of condoms on a table in the corner. 

“What’s your name?” Adam asked as he felt strong hands slip under his outer jacket from behind, pulling the blazer off in one smooth move.

“Jafar,” said the waiter-slash-hooker-slash-wow-he’s-really-making-that-into-a-neat-pile. 

Jafar removed his own clothes, his expression blank. Adam burned with curiosity to know what was going on in that lovely head of his. 

Adam burned with something else as Jafar removed the last of his clothing. 

“Like what you see?” asked Jafar. 

Adam licked his lips as he took in as much as the dim lighting would allow. Of Jafar’s lean, but muscular body, of the hint of the parrot tattoo that danced on his shoulder, of the dark hair that trailed down to…

“Yes,” he finally breathed before rushing to get the rest of his own clothes off. He made no neat pile. It didn’t matter to him. No, what mattered was the taste of Jafar's skin. With the last of his clothes off, he took a single stride forward and started kissing at Jafar’s neck.

A soft laugh emitted from Jafar’s mouth. 

“So eager,” he said, pulling away from Adam’s administrations. 

Adam held him by the hips, keeping him there; his eyes glued to Jafar’s lips. He didn’t have to wait to know what they felt like, for Jafar leaned in and answered the question. 

Soft, but strong and commanding. Adam melted against them and opened his mouth, inviting Jafar’s tongue in. 

Adam moaned, bucking his hips slightly, his hard cock brushing against Jafar’s. 

_ Fuck. _

Jafar nipped along his jawline, those beautiful fingers digging into the soft flesh of Adam’s back. Teeth dragged their way up over Adam’s pulse, until they reached his ear. Jafar nibbled at the lobe for only a moment before whispering, “What do you want?”

Adam shivered, his voice failing him. 

“I want…” He pulled back to look at Jafar’s dark eyes. “I want you on your knees, with that pretty mouth around my cock.”

“As you wish,” said Jafar. He planted a kiss to Adam’s chest as he lowered himself; then another to the spot under his navel, causing Adam to sigh. 

Jafar’s tongue felt like heaven. He teased him, at first. He ran his tongue along the underside, then around the head. At last, Jafar completely took him into his mouth. Adam bit his lower lip to keep from moaning. 

Adam placed his hand on Jafar’s head, encouraging, but not commanding. Somehow, even though he was the one paying, he knew that he was not at all in charge here. Jafar was, and he was going to be the one deciding when Adam would come. _ Damn cheeky waiter… _

“Ah-!” 

_ Sooner rather than later, then? _

Jafar bobbed his head, one hand firmly on Adam’s ass, keeping him there; the other leaving bruises on Adam’s hip. 

“Wait-! I’m not ready to yet…” Adam whined, not meaning it. But Jafar began to slow down, doing as his client demanded. “Don’t stop, you-!” 

Adam cut himself off as he spared a glance down at Jafar. Again was that blank expression. Was Adam… _ boring _ him? 

But_ oh _, what a sight it was to see Jafar like that…

Adam pulled back, his cock dropping from Jafar’s lips. He shivered again under that dark gaze. 

He could have anyone he wanted, but right here and now, Adam wanted Jafar… and he wanted Jafar to want him. 

“On the bed,” he said. “I want you inside of me.”

A wicked smile crossed Jafar’s face, those dark eyes shining. 

“Anything,” he replied coolly, “as long as you can pay.”


End file.
